Resurrected Sabriel
by Alecta2
Summary: Sam is rescued from the British men of letter by an unexpected hero. He then has to find his place back in society after his encounter. Luckily there is a certain archangel that can help him with that
1. Chapter 1

AAAAAAAAHHHHH.

They finally did it, he though bitterly to himself. After all the prodding and poking, they finally did it. He broke.

He is ashamed to admit that there is some part of his brain that is almost relieved. Now there is no more pretending to be unbreakable. No more waiting to be broken. No more keeping the pain in instead of screaming at these women.

Because these women have done things to Sam Winchester, that even he didn't know were possible. Sure he had been tortured before. He has had his fair share of monsters taking some bite or some witch flinging him across the room. And even Lucifer had been bored in the cage and taken it out on him. But this was different. Hell hath no fury like a woman with a mission. He could see the darkness lurking at the edges of his vision, as he felt yet another shock of electricity coursing through his body. He felt himself scream, but it was as if it had lost all meaning. His mind has had some difficulty processing the last few days. Perhaps the darkness is another sign that he really should be focusing on keeping what is left of his brain in a somewhat reasonable order. But then again, who cares. Dean died saving the world, Cas was sent probably to the end of the world. He really should ask some day where angels are sent by those sigils. And every other person that ever had any meaning in his life is death. So why shouldn't he get a break too.

He began to almost relax at the thought as the darkness occupied an even bigger portion of his vision. Almost there. Almost nothing. No bitches of letters. No grieve for Dean. No nothing.

The entire moment he came to this train of thought lasted about 3 seconds, but apparently it was all the peace of mind that could be spared for Sam Winchester. There was a loud bang and some high pitched screams, but the most significant change was the now high contrast between the dark edges and the bright white light in his vision. On instinct he tried to shield his eyes, while his mind took a bit longer to catch up that there probably was an angel in the room. And apparently not a lazy angel or the angel on his shoulder kind, but a pro-active kind of angel that decided to smite some of these women of letters.

Finally the noises stopped, and he dared remove his arm from before his eyes. It was a bit numb from the weird angle Sam had to put his arm in, since he was chained to the ceiling by his wrists. Blinking away some of the black edges he scanned around the room, that he was sure would haunt him for the rest of his probably very short life. When his eyes saw the man in front of him and after his brain took its sweet, sweet time, he still couldn't believe what he saw. The last time Tony gave him some mind drug, he'd ended up in bed with her. Though this seems different than a hallucination. This seems real, which is why it probably isn't. Not that it mattered anything. As soon as the excitement raced through his body, it chased away the last of his vision and everything went black.

Opening his eyes, Sam feels different somehow. His hair doesn't stick to his forehead and there are no sharp pains in his wrists. Though he could still feel a dull pain in his wrists where the cackles had cut into them until they were raw and he could also feel a more general pain throughout his body. Becoming a bit more aware of his surroundings, he noticed that he was in an insanely comfortable bed. The ceiling and the walls were painted a soothing color of pale green. Being the trained hunter that he is, he also noticed that the room had two exits. One was the wooden door that no doubly led to a corridor in which he would then have to find the eventual exit to the outside world. The other exit was the glass double doors to the balcony. They were opened just enough to let in a small stream of sunlight accompanied by a warm breeze that swept in the smell of woods. In the room was another door, that looked like it led to a bathroom.

But what was blatantly obvious, was that he was in fact alone. There was no trace of the angel that had rescued him. A shiver went through his body as he thought back of all the time he had spent there. All the things that they had done to him. He began to feel an overwhelming sensation of 'not clean'. Like ants had decided to start playing tag on his arms and…

"I need a shower"

He muttered to himself. It took a lot of self-control, but he eventually was able to tear himself of the comfortable sheets.

He tried the door that he had earlier identified as the bathroom, and found out that he had been right. It was a small bathroom with only the necessities. A toilet was placed on one wall and in the corner there was a small shower. There was also a sink with a mirror and a cabinet next to it. Unable to help himself he first walked towards the mirror to inspect the damage as he usually did after a bad hunt. Other than the bangs underneath his eyes and the somewhat pale color he looked fine. Quickly, he stripped off his clothes and took a shower to get rid of the feeling that those women were still touching him. Afterwards he had no choose but to put on his dirty clothes again.

A bit more awake and refreshed he walked back into the room, only to stop dead in his tracks. There was someone else in the room. Sitting on the bed with a smirk that he had come to associate with only this man. No not a man. An archangel of the Lord. Gabriel.

"I see you already tested out the shower" Gabriel said as he let his eyes lazily move over Sam's body.

Finally Sam's mind caught up and he was able to walk the few more steps towards the bed. All the while he kept staring at him.

"This is not possible. I saw your wings burned into the ground. I even smelled the wood that was charred"

He still stared wide eyed into the eyes that could not betray him. Because there in the depths of honey and gold, was something more ancient looking back at him. There was a crackling of power there as a testimony to the true nature of the creature before him.

"It must be another trick. Another mind drug or something. Or I have lost my mind completely now". Sam muttered to himself. "Yep that must be it. This can't be true".

Slowly taking steps backward, he tried to get away from his hallucination. Trying to salvage what was left of his mind. Though wracking his brain for an explanation, he could almost hear the squeaking of the gears turning that seemed to be rusted over and in dire need of some oil. Apparently sleep deprivation and possible dehydration, now that he thought about it, were not good for one's mind.

"It truly is me, Sammykins. A glorious creature of my Dad."

Gabriel could see the fear that he had awaked in the giant man in front of him. Which had him frowning and wondering what had happened to him.

"Dad brought me back. I was reborn in a place not far from here. I started looking for anyone I knew and I found Castiel. He told me that you were taken by some women and that he couldn't find you. So I started looking for you myself and with some help of Dad I found you. Just take a deep breath".

Gabriel got off of the bed and made some soothing gestures with his hand, that he didn't even know he was capable of.

Sam kept staggering backwards, until his back hid the wall. There he kept standing pressing with more force than necessary on the bruises on his wrists. Hoping that like with Lucifer, the hallucination with dissipate with the feeling of the pain. But as always, he had no such luck.

It was when Gabriel stopped speaking, that his words really sunk in. Those words were simply to surreal to be even part of a hallucination. "What?" He uttered eventually. Already feeling drained.

"You heard me. Dad wanted to make sure that all the game pieces were still on the board after the umpteenth apocalypse. Guess he wanted to make sure that just because you got screwed over again, you wouldn't die after saving the world".

That got Gabriel Sam's full attention. Though Sam had trouble concentration, because the gears in his head seemed to be getting in an even worse condition.

"Just lie down for a while, Sammy. I was able to heal most of your injuries, but I am not at full power yet, being just reborn and all. Sleep and I promise you will feel better". Gabriel patted the bed besides him for emphasis.

That was the last straw for Sam. He went in a complete panic attack, as images of a different hand making that same motion, flooded his brain. He slipped to the floor and sat in an almost fetus position. Almost, because there was no way that giant lumberjack could resemble anything like a fetus.

With a sigh, Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam went into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The family reunited**

The next morning Sam woke up, with a weird sense of déjà vu. Again he was in the insanely comfortable bed and again he has no recollection of getting there. However, this morning he somewhat feels more awake. He starts again with a quick scan around the room, but now he is surprised to see someone casually leaning against the opposite wall. Someone with golden eyes and an ever present grin. And again he has difficulty believing his own eyes, and by extension, mind.

"Now, I am used to women fainting and getting overly excited in my presence, but you took it a bit too far Sammykins. What happened?" Were the first words Gabriel decided to say to the freshly awoken giant. Though his voice was carefully masked with what was meant as annoying glee at the others expense, his eyes spoke with much more seriousness.

"A lot." Sam answered him.

He still felt that he shouldn't be talking to his hallucination. It never ended well for him in the past. But something about the Gabriel in front of him, made him almost believe he was real. Of course that was ridiculous, because Gabriel had died. But he just couldn't shake the feeling that the being in front of him was genuinely the archangel. No hallucination could ever get that grin just so smug.

"Are you real?". It felt like a stupid question to ask. How would he know the being in front of him was telling the truth?

"yeah, it's really me. I told you that already yesterday, but I guess you were still out of it. Probably still under the influence of some mind drug. Dad brought me back, mainly to make sure that you and the rest of _team free will_ were still alive and all."

Somewhere during his talking, Gabriel's expression slightly changed to one of relieve. Relieve that the man in front of him was somewhat sane again and apparently in the mood for talking.

"I can proof to you that it's really me." Gabriel said just a little bit too enthusiastic and without waiting for an answer, Gabriel was gone with a flutter of wings. Only to reappear again a few seconds later with a very pissed looking Dean Winchester and an incredibly smug look on his face.

"Son of a bitch. Who the hell do you think you are and what is going on. I swear if you don't start talking I will deep fry your wings in holy …".

Dean had started to spin around the room to see where he had been dropped and which angel he had to hunt. It was obviously an angel, because there simply weren't that many creatures that could fly. He found the culprit casually lounging against a wall. However when his eyes finally met his brother he stopped at a loss for words.

"Sammy?"

"See". Gabriel said cheerily. "One genuine angry Winchester that cannot be faked. Believe me now?".

However his words were only met with silence, because both the brother kept staring at each other trying to figure out if it was their brother staring back or some shifter. They both knew that either one was a possibility and in their line of work it was better to be too cautious.

"Great, now I have two Winchesters freaking out on me. Just call Castiel to sort it out then, since you both know that he is alive and has the ability to tell if you are 100% pure human.".

Exasperated, Gabriel threw his arms in the air and flopped down on the couch the stare at the blank TV screen while snapping his fingers for some candy. Again he was met with silence. That was just great, he thought to himself. You go out of your way to save a human and he doesn't even have the decency to thank you. Now that was something he just couldn't stand for, and the younger Winchester would know just how much if he figured out a way to at least get him to talk again. Because no matter how fun it would be to mess with the younger Winchester like this, it would be infinitely more fun if he would get angry or better yet full out snarky. However, he would first need Castiel to resolve some of the tension, and isn't that just irony for his stuck op little brother.

Eventually the calculating silence became too long for the impatient archangel. He decided to look for his long lost little brother himself. If he couldn't clear the tension, it at least would be fun to watch him try. In his mind he already saw the fledgling hanging on Dean to get him to at least acknowledge him. He stretched his wings and found himself outside the barn were he first found the younger lumberjack. Of course, Castiel didn't know that Sam wouldn't be inside that barn anymore and the little angel was probably all proud of himself of finding the potential hide-out of the Samnappers. The barn was, after all, still warded against any ordinary angel, but even with his grace as low as it is, the warding had no effect on him.

After some walking around the edge of the warding, he found Castiel with another person that was supposed to be death. Then again, almost everyone in the Winchesters life was supposed to be death which makes it only more surprising that this close family member is alive. It made no sense that she was alive, Mary Winchester, the mama bear of the family tree. He would have to find that out later. As nonchalant as was possible with his smug demeanor and with a lollypop between his teeth, he approached the two. It was interesting to see the woman first shifting her attention to the stranger and not the battle hardened angel. There may be some interesting story to this woman yet, if he ever cared enough to find out.

Since Mary couldn't decide fast enough if this change in surroundings was a threat or not, Castiel turned around too to observe the approaching figure. And he got his blue soul-searching eyes stuck on Gabriel.

"Boo"

Was all Gabriel said, however the tension that was now in the air was not lost on Mary and she tried to inconspicuously reach for the blade that Castiel had left nearby.

"Oh please, stow the angel blade and quit the staring. If I wanted to take part in another staring contest, I would have stayed with the knuckleheads back at the hotel."

Gabriel said with a lightheartedness that did nothing to lift the tension.

"Who are you"

Came the responds from Mary Winchester. People don't give her enough credit, Gabriel thought. Though this was the first time he saw her in person after her apparent resurrection, he had seen her before when he went to investigate the starting of the apocalypse. Back then he saw a broken woman that couldn't let go of her husband, but now he could see the hunter instinct and the ever present need to know what kind of creature she is talking to.

"The name is Gabriel"

Gabriel said with a bow and an extra flamboyant wave of his hand. The look of confusion that crossed Mary's face was all the more worth it.

"No, you're not."

Were all the words that could be spared to the annoying being daring to confuse the woman in their midst.

"Yes, he is."

Castel had apparently regained some of his computing power to form words again. Though he still was staring at Gabriel.

"I can see his true form. Though he is weaker now, it is unmistakably the Archangel Gabriel. But I do not understand how you can be alive."

Now they were getting somewhere. Mary still didn't look like she was going to take Castiel's word for it, but for now she was content to at least have Gabriel's identity confirmed by the angel next to her.

"Wow, let's start with the big questions first huh. Why not first something like _good to see you_ or just plain _hello_. Show some respect for your superiors little bro." Gabriel said with an abundance of arm movements. "But you are right. There is no time for being nice and civil. I have the brothers I assume you're here to rescue, you're welcome. But someone has to tell them to take their heads out of their assess and except the world as it is."

This left a puzzled look on Castiel's face. He had gotten better with the quickly changing emotions of Dean, but his brother was an completely different story. However Gabriel was right. His time on earth and around the Winchesters has changed him to a point where he asked questions first and thought about ranks second. Maybe that was also due to the near constant fighting and betrayal by superiors in Heaven of late. Before he could make the decision to either apologize for his lack of respect for a higher ranking angel or really just process that said higher ranking angel was alive, Gabriel's mood had apparently already changed.

"Sigh, just come with me will you".

This got Gabriel the desired effect. His brother nodded and seemed to accept that he wouldn't get his questions answered and like a seraph that is used to listen to an Archangel he prepared to follow his brother with a bit more difficulty that Gabriel had expected, because he didn't extend his wings or anything.

"Come on, just spread your wings and take the extra passenger."

Castiel lowered his head. There was no easy way to avoid this unpleasantness.

"I do not possess wings anymore."

Were all the words Gabriel got as an explanation. This made all kind of alarm bells go off in Gabriel's head. How. Why. When. Huh. There was no time for these. Though he fully realized that these would have to be answered later. However, there was every possibility that the Winchester brother were either destroying the hotel in an attempt to destroy each other or they were dehydrating their eyes in an attempt not to lose eye contact. The later was far more likely. A quick decision had to be made, and Gabriel was just the spur of the moment kind of person to do that.

"Fine I will fly us all then."

And with a flap of his wings, he was back in the hotel room with the brother. They were predictably still staring at each other and trying to figure out how to assess the other person.

"Oh welcome back Gabriel, we missed you soooo much."

Gabriel said with a little too much childish glee. Which was met with a small annoyed snort from Dean.

"I brought presents."

Castiel went, consciously or unconsciously, to stand near Dean. It was kind of funny to see him almost gravity towards the older Winchester, while keeping an eye on Sam. He touched his arm and Dean reacted much more violently than necessary and stared at Castiel as if realizing for the first time he was in the room. He quickly refocused on Sam though.

"I can assure you Dean that that is Sam, and Sam this is Dean. I have seen both your souls, while trying to get them from perdition and therefore cannot be mistaken."

Castiel spoke with a grave voice that did nothing to lift the heavy atmosphere in the room.


End file.
